Farragut Battle Cruiser
The Farragut Battle Cruiser is a battlecruiser manufactured by Core Dynamics exclusively for the Federation. As a capital ship, it serves as the backbone of the Federal Navy and the core of each of its fleets. In contrast with its Imperial Navy counterpart, the Majestic Class Interdictor, the Farragut emphasizes utility over style and comfort, and in a direct, one-on-one confrontation with the Imperial capital ship, the Farragut holds the advantage in terms of raw firepower and combat endurance. Overview The Farragut Battle Cruiser is over two kilometers long, heavily-armed with classified weaponry, and equipped with hangars capable of transporting multiple Federal Corvettes and F63 Condor squadrons. It is equipped with a capital-class Frame Shift Drive with an undisclosed jump range. The Federal Navy uses the Farragut as an integral part of its Intervention Fleets, which are used to investigate and intervene in larger-scale conflicts.Elite Encounters RPG Since the outbreak of the Second Thargoid War in 3303, multiple Farragut Battle Cruisers have been destroyed by Thargoid Interceptors due to the former's vulnerability to Thargoid shutdown fields. Since the anti-xeno countermeasures developed for smaller ships have proven prohibitively difficult to scale-up for capital ships, the international research and defence organisation Aegis has declared that capital ships are ineffective at protecting outposts, planets, and shipping lanes from Thargoid attacks at present. Instead, anti-Thargoid efforts have been spearheaded by militias of personal-scale craft.GalNet: Galactic News: Capital Ships Vulnerable to Thargoid AttackCommunity Goal: Operation Andronicus Specifications Known ships Notes * David Braben describes the Farragut Battle Cruiser: ''"There will be no gravity, you'll just float around. Things like magnetic boots will make getting around very easy. These would look like normal shoes with fancy technology that make them stick to the surface." "The Federal ship is a lot more Spartan, a lot more just practical warship essentially." "The Federal ship's central section, with design, one of the design briefs we've had is try to design ships with functions in mind. In the Federal ship it's utility that's important. The reason its got this central corridors is this is where ships come out of their hangars. It's to try and protect the hangars from outside. So the reason they face inward and the ships fly out you know they're already up to speed. That would be very heavily protected potentially with shields around it."''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4-gyDLRMXg&t=219 * All Farragut Battle Cruisers appear to share the registration tag of FDN-RD5. * The Farragut Battle Cruiser cannot be destroyed by reducing its hull to 0%.MercenaryThorrn's twitch broadcast @04:30:00 * After destroying all of the Faragut's Heat Relays the ship will escape from battle by activating its Frame Shift Drive.MercenaryThorrn's twitch broadcast @04:46:00 * Routing the Farragut awards the player 500,000 CR. * Capital Ships have an exclusion zone. Flying too close to a Capital Ship is considered a threat and will make you a target, even if you are friendly. The Capital Ship will often inform you when you are getting close, telling you to back off. Trivia * The Farragut Battle Cruiser length (2040m) is similar to 6 Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carriers (337 m).Elite ship scale 3.0 * The names "Agamemnon" and "Ajax" are also names of Astute-Class submarines being built for the Royal Navy. * The Farragut class most likely gets its name from David G. Farragut, the first American Admiral. Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_%E2%80%93_Capital_ships_battle File:Elite_Dangerous_Combat_Zone_Capital_Ship_Battle_2.3_Camera File:Elite_Dangerous_-_The_Arrow_of_Time Gallery File:Rough2.png File:Federation-Federal-Navy-Fleet-1.png|Federal Navy First Fleet in Newsletter 52 File:Farragut_Fed._Battle_Cruiser_1.png|Farragut Drawing File:Farragut_Fed._Battle_Cruiser_3.jpg|Farragut Drawing 2 File:Farragut_Fed._Battle_Cruiser_4.jpg|Farragut Drawing 3 FNS-Kracer-1.jpg File:Elite0400.jpg |Two Farragut Battle-cruisers underneath two Federal Corvettes File:HighResScreenShot_2015-03-20_15-20-01.jpg Sizes.jpg|capital ship sizes ED Ship Size Comparison.jpg|ED Ship Size Comparison Arithon Farragut-Battle-Cruiser-Surface.png|Farragut Battle Cruiser near the surface Farragut Fed. Battle Cruiser 2.png|Farragut Battle Cruiser battle Farragut-Battle-Cruiser-FNS-Alacrity.png|Farragut Battle Cruiser FNS Alacrity Farragut-Battle-Cruiser-FNS-Angelos.png|FNS Angelos Farragut-Battle-Cruiser-FNS-Bellerophon.png|FNS Bellerophon Farragut-Battle-Cruiser-FNS-Iris.png|FNS Iris Farragut-Battle-Cruiser-FNS-Glory.png|FNS Glory Federation-Federal-Navy-Fleet-2.png|Federal Navy Second Fleet FNS Pioneer.jpg|FNS Pioneer from inside an Anaconda Farragut-Battle-Cruiser-Blueprint.png|Farragut Battle Cruiser Blueprint 20180111104707_1.jpg|INV Law of Achenar at a Conflict Zone Corvette-Farragut-Scale.jpg|Corvette and Farragut scale comparison f0.jpg|View from inside the front super-structure. f2.jpg|View from behind the Bridge on top. inside_a_farragut_4.jpg|Side-view and inside the Farragut References ru:Farragut Battle Cruiser Category:Ships Category:Capital Ships Category:Core Dynamics